Count To Ten
by randomgirl18
Summary: When Bella gets diagnosed with an untreatable diease, she only have ten days left to live. But how did she get this diesase, why is Edward blaming himself, what will happen? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ten Days Till

Kissing helped some. It was an easy, enjoyable distraction for Bella, and that was one of the reasons why she kept her lips pressed to Edward's, though both of them needed to come up for air. The kissing helped her take her mind off things she didn't want to think about. It helped her ease her thoughts into something more positive. But even underneath Edward's soft, moist lips, the dreadful thing was still there. And when Edward would finally unhook himself from her tight grip, the thought seemed to resurface in her mind and cause the realization to come back to her in a shock. The realization that in ten day, Bella might be gone.

She wasn't quite sure what she had been diagnosed with. All she knew was that it was extremely rare and no research had been done in that area, thus they had no cure. So she was left to die. To all her and Edward's and all their friend's and familie's devastation, Bella had been left with no hope for a future, no hope to keep living after the ten days were up. It was horrible, but life. They couldn't do anything about it.

Edward lifted Bella up in a sitting position and tilted her head back so she would be looking into his eyes. Her face was pale and drained of all life. Her eyes were bloodshot and lazy. Her appearance lacking in the happiness she always seemed to have. Edward couldn't believe Bella, _his Bella_, had to go through with all this. If only he could do something, make all the hurt go away.

"Yes Edward?" Bella mumbled in her weak, dry voice, trying to smile.

"Nothing." Edward whispered, gently pulling her back in a laying position. "I just…I don't know, Bella. I don't know anything."

Bella chuckled softly.

"Edward, you're the smartest person I know."

"Yeah, but right now, I don't feel very smart."

"How come?"

"It's too complicated."

No, Edward felt stupid and murderous. He hated himself for all that he did. Because he knew he had something to do with Bella's sudden illness. He knew his mistakes caused all the hurt everyone who knew Bella felt. But no one but himself knew that. And he would have to live life like that until he died; knowing that he was the cause of the love of his life's death.

"Edward, I love you." Bella suddenly said, reaching over to pat his hand.

"I love you too," Edward muttered, but in his head he said: _Don't love me, Bella. I'm not worth your love._

"And with you by my side, I'll get through this," Bella continued, trying to make eye contact, but Edward looked away.

_With me by your side, you won't get through this. _

**Author's note: I need to know what you think. This will be a short story, only ten chapters, so if you want me to continue, please tell me. If I don't get a least five reviews, I won't continue with this story. Please review and thank you if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nine Days Till

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

"Hey, Jacob. I'm alright…I guess."

Edward hid his face from Bella's view and frowned. Jacob. He hated him for all he was worth. Nothing would make Edward happier than getting rid of that kid. Well, maybe one other thing would make him happy.

_Damn it. _He thought, clenching his fists. _How could I be so stupid! Why didn't I watch to make sure nothing happened?_

He listened to Bella laugh her sweet, now hoarse, laugh, and he wished he could make her laugh like that. Yesterday was a quiet day for them. They laid on Bella's bed, staring up at the ceiling, not sure on what to talk about. It had been almost awkward. Like they didn't know each other anymore.

"Sure Jake, you can come over here. I've missed you."

Edward forced himself to not get mad.

"No, I'm serious! I _have_ missed you. You always brighten my day."

Bella giggled and hung up the phone, handing it back to Edward.

"Have a nice chat?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah," Bella replied, smiling. She didn't catch Edward's tone of voice.

Slowly and carefully, Bella swung her legs off her bed, trying to get up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward demanded, rushing over and pushing her back on the bed. "You know you're too weak to stand!"

"Oh, Edward, do you seriously believe I'm going to spend the last days of my life lying helplessly on this bed? No, I need to leave this room, I need to get outside, explore."

She tried again, but didn't succeed because Edward pushed her back and sat down beside her.

"No," He said firmly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Edward-"

"No, Bella, please!" He pleaded. "Please, just don't. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bella frowned and crossed her arms, but obeyed. She was almost scared of Edward sometimes. The way he took control, demanding things; she didn't want to see what would happen if she disobeyed him. So she just took it. Even if that made her unhappy.

Jacob, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Though he looked after her, making sure she didn't get hurt, he let her do things she wanted. She had freedom when she was with him. She liked that.

"Edward," She said quietly, tapping him on the back of his hand so he'd look at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Could you…leave when Jake gets here?"

"Why?"

"Because," Was all Bella could say before Jacob barged in, running over and tackling her into a hug.

"Jake!" Bella squealed. "You're here!"

Edward got off the bed and went over to the window, staring down at Jacob's car. Just a few rocks and Edward could destroy Jake's prized possession. He shook him head, getting the idea out of his mind. _No, Edward, you can't._

"Hey, Edward…"

Edward turned back to Jake and Bella, who were sitting on Bella's bed, their arms wrapped securely around each other.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked. "Outside."

"Sure."

Jacob kissed Bella's head and pulled her arms off him. He gestured towards the door and Edward followed him outside.

Outside, the sun was slowly setting. The wind blew cold air against their skin, making their hair stand up. It was like any October evening. Except it was the day Edward would regret.

"Look," Jacob said sternly, getting down to the point fast. "Don't think you could keep your little secret forever. I know what you did. I know what you tired to do, but your plan backfired. I know you tired to kill _me_."

Edward starred at him, secretly shocked.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." Edward said, trying his best to look confussed.

Suddenly, without seeing it coming, Edward was pushed up against the house, his throat being gagged by Jacob, who had an evil, almost possessed, look in his eye.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Jacob cried out in anger. "Don't pretend it's not your fault that Bella is up in her room dying right now. Don't pretend!"

Edward shook his head violently and Jacob let go of him.

"_You _don't know what you're talking about!" Edward spat at him. "I didn't do a thing!"

"No-"

Jacob stopped when he heard the scream. It was close, really close, and when they heard another one, both of them knew who it was.

"Bella!!"

They both rushed upstairs to see Bella lying painfully on the floor, clutching her chest, sobbing from what just happened.

"Bella, I told you not to try to stand up!" Edward yelled at her.

"Edward, please, this isn't a time to get mad." Jacob said. "Go call an ambulance."

Edward felt lightheaded. He staggered over to Bella's desk chair and fell into it, putting his face into his hands.

_Oh, god. What did I do? Why did I do this? Why did I even try?_

"Edward! Go call an ambulance!"

Edward rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't move, only sit there. Because he hated himself that second. He hated himself and he couldn't get over the fact of what he did.

"EDWARD!"

_No. No, no, no, no, no…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, you were right. I should have stayed in bed."

Jacob watched in disgust as they hugged and whispered to each other.

"He doesn't deserve her," He muttered under his breath.

Jake wasn't a fan of Edward. He was too perfect, just too perfect, something Jake had always wanted to be. And either way, no matter how much he controlled her, Bella always picked him. Sure, Jake was given an extra thought or two, but in the end, she picked Edward. Always.

"And he's the one who's making her die."

Suddenly angry, Jake went over to the exit.

"Bells, I'm gonna go. See you in a few days."

"Why so fast, Jake?" Bella asked, a frown appearing on her pale face.

"I just…" Jake started, choosing his words carefully. "I just can't stand to be in the same room as him anymore."

He gave Edward an accusing face before leaving the hospital room.

_Well, I feel the same way about you, Jacob._

Edward hid his face in Bella's shoulder and sighed. _Jacob and I. We're completely different and yet just the same. I tried to kill him. He planned to kill me…_

Edward decided that soon, closer to the time that Bella was to cease, he would tell her the truth as to why this was happening to her. He knew she would hate him for it, but it would be worth it. Because then Edward didn't have to live with the regret of not telling her. Then it would be just a little easier for him to move on in life.

"Edward, I think Jake's keeping something from me."

Edward moved back to look at Bella in the eye. She looked sad, on the verge of crying even.

"I hate it, Edward," She continued, whipping the tears away. "I hate how people that I truth always keep secrets from me. Why can't they just tell me? What's holding them back?"

"I don't know, love." He replied. "I guess they just don't want to see your reaction."

"Who cares about my reaction-if someone wants to tell me something they should just tell me!"

_I wish I could tell you. I'm just too scared of what you would say._

Jacob was thinking of that as well. As he walked down the parking lot towards his car, he thought of how this might be the only chance of telling her. Sure, maybe his plan didn't dissolve into anything, but Bella still deserved to know.

Because if Edward hadn't landed Bella in the hospital…Jacob would have.

**Please review! And if you're bored and need something else to read, please read my story The Change!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Seven Days Till

Bella opened the letter slowly, weakly, not wanting to waste her energy on something far from important. She hadn't been expecting a letter from Jacob, or the roses that sat drooping slightly on her desk, and her curiously reached its all time high as she at last got the envelope opened. Out slide a thin piece of notebook paper.

Bella,

I don't know if I can come over and see you again. I just feel too sad and too angry with myself. I don't think I deserve to see you. I just want to say that I'm sorry. The truth as to why I don't want to come over and visit you will be sent to you eventually, but for now I just want to say sorry, on mine and Edward's behalf. Why Edward? Well…just ask him yourself. So goodbye, Bells. I'm going to miss you so much. I'll be thinking about you.

Love, Jacob

"He doesn't want to see me."

"What, Bella?"

"He doesn't want to ever see me again…"

Edward came over to her bed and gently lay down beside her, stroking her hair. He glanced down at the letter, skimming through it until he came across his own name; his own guilt.

"I just don't understand," Bella explained, looking up at Edward, trying to get an answer from him. "Sorry for what? What did he do? What did _you _do?"

"Well…" Edward hadn't been planning on telling her so soon. He didn't want her last days to be filled with anger. He wanted her to have at least a few pleasant days and she wouldn't be getting any if she knew the truth so soon.

"Well Edward?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "What did you do?"

"Could we talk about this later?" Edward compromised, but Bella shook her head.

"Edward, I told you yesterday that I don't like people keeping things from me." She said, her voice getting softer, becoming sad now. "Just tell me, please. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

Edward shook his head.

"Please, Edward!" She pleaded. "it'll make me happy."

Edward stood up and went towards the door, regretting it, but he knew he had to do it.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around only briefly to look at her, see the sadness in her eyes.

"Edward!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry, Bella," He murmered, opening the door. "But I guess I won't be making you happy today."

He shut the door, hearing Bella's last pleads for him to come back. He sat down on the chair right outside her room, placing his face in his hands.

_I'm such a coward, _he thought, shaking with anger. _I don't think I will ever be able to tell Bella the truth…_

**Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Six Days Till

As the days narrowed down, Bella became more depressed. Without Jacob or Edward by her side, her days were filled with loneliness and longing. Longing for relief of this illness, longing to just be normal again. But, of course, life didn't just suddenly change because you wanted it to.

Bella sat in her own bed, her head buried in a book, her CD player playing familiar songs. The sun was setting and her attempt to see the tiny letters in the book was difficult, but not impossible. And as the sun made its way under the trees and out of view, Bella couldn't help but think of darkness.

Darkness would devour her in six days. She would not see light again. She cringed. Darkness was just so dark.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward leaned against the hood of his Volvo, arguing with himself.

_I have to go see Bella!_

_No, it would be better if I just stayed here._

_She would be upset if I didn't see her._

_But I deserve none of her company._

_Just go!_

_I can't!_

Frustrated, Edward hit the hood of the car with his fist a couple of times. It was not satisfying so he took a stool sitting a few feet from him and threw it across the room.

_Edward, get a hold of yourself!_

He sat down on the ground, breathing heavy.

_Bella...I'm…god, I'm just so sorry._

He sat there that night. Just sat there, thinking, feeling sorry. Bella stayed in bed without company.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bells, I have a letter for you."

Charlie entered the room with a card in his hand, the other holding a glass of ice tea.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure."

Charlie set the glass down on her desk, handed Bella the letter, kissed her head, and left without another word. Bella stared down at the letter. It was from Jacob. She could tell from what the envelope said: _You deserve the truth._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Five Days Till

"Edward? Edward, this is Charlie. Bella's getting worse, she's at the hospital again, she's demanding to see you. Can you come down here? Please?"

Edward hung up before he could reply.

_At the hospital again, huh? She's been there a lot lately._

His phone started ringing again, but this time it was Jacob. Sighing, Edward answered it and said hello.

"What if I told you Bella might die before the ten days are up?" Jacob asked, breathing hard into the phone.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what I'm saying!" Jacob shouted, making Edward jump. "Just listen to me! She's getting worse! You have to tell her!"

"Tell her?"

"Idiot!" Jacob screamed at him and Edward heard something heavy smash onto the ground. "Tell her you're the reason she's dying right now. She deserves to know. If you don't tell her…"

Jacob couldn't finish his sentence, he was too worked up. Edward closed his eyes and tried to picture the last time he saw Bella smiling. It seemed like a long time ago, though it had only been days.

"Edward," Jacob continued, slightly calmer. "Please. I'm begging you."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"If you didn't kill her, I would have."

Edward stopped pacing around the room when he heard that. He froze, realizing what Jacob has just said.

"I would have, Edward," Jacob said, his voice stuttering from his tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "She would be dead right now anyway if you didn't do anything. Oh, god. Just tell her. Please? Please!?"

Jacob hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________

Bella coughed and closed her eyes, tracing Jacob's letter in her hand. She hadn't read it yet. She was too weak, her eyes unfocused when she opened them, she just felt lifeless.

Charlie sat next to her, stroking her hair, wishing his one and only daughter didn't have to go like this. Bella had told him to smile a few minutes ago. His response?

"If I smile, Bella, then I'll know you're alright."

"Then smile. Try to, at least. Maybe I'll get better."

So Charlie smiled, knowing the attempt wouldn't work.

He was right.

The smile didn't make Bella better.

It seemed to make her worse.

**Thank you to all that reviewed!! She'll figure out some of what's happening in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Four Days Till

"Jacob. Jacob, read to me."

The letter was slipped out of Bella's hand and opened by Jacob, who Bella couldn't see but knew, was there. The room she was in was dark and if frightened her. Darkness meant the end.

"Jake? Why is it so dark in here?"

There was no answer.

"Jake?!"

Bella realized she was alone. She was alone in the dark, so close to death, no light to summon her back. Her letter, the only truth she has gotten these past days, had been stolen and she could now only live by the lies.

Tears dripped down her face. Darkness swallowed her up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and Jacob stood side by side, facing the operating room. Both their faces shown hurt, their hearts swelling with grief, but most of all regret.

"You never told her."

"I wanted to."

"You promised you would…"

"I'm sorry."

Jake abruptly turned away and went to sit on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Jacob, don't act like this."

"She's going to die…she's going to die without knowing why she died."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Bella opened her eyes to bright lights. At first she thought it was the sight of heaven, beakoning her to join, but as her vision got clearer she noted that she was still in the hospital. Safe.

Jake and Edward stood over her, relief on their faces, and she smiled.

"Hello," She said simply.

"Bella," Edward whispered, bending down to get closer to her. "You scared me for a moment. The doctors said you weren't looking too good."

"I'm alright now, Edward," Bella told him, patting the back of his hand reassuringly.

Jake slowly edged his way towards the door.

"I haven't read your letter yet, Jacob," Bella suddenly said, making him stop. "I had a dream that you were going to read it to me. Could you? My eyes have a hard time focusing now, I can't read it myself."

Bella shifted her eyes to her desk and saw through her blurry vision that the letter was still sitting there, untouched.

"I don't know, Bella…"

"Please. Read it."

Slowly Jacob returned to where he has been originally standing beside Bella and got the letter, breaking the seal. Edward walked over towards the corner of the room, wanting to listen.

"Dear Bella," Jacob started, gulping. "I wanted to tell you this in person, but I don't think I have the guts. So I'll put it in letter form and hope that it's easier for both of us. The truth as to why you're laying here, almost dead, is because-"

"It's because of me, alright?"

Bella looked towards Edward, gawking.

"It's me, Bella," Edward continued, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm to blame."

Bella was shocked. She didn't know what to say, who to look at.

"…is because Edward messed up." Jake began to read the letter again. "His goal was to kill _me_, but the drink fell into the wrong hands."

_The drink…_

"The drink was passed from him to me to you and you took it."

"A drink?" Bella asked loudly.

"And you drank it, Bella."

_She drank it._

"What drink?" Bella demanded, glaring at Edward.

"But that's not all!" Jake continued, his voice tight and anxious. "I, too, had been planning something that night. I, too, had a plan up my sleeve."

"Just stop!" Bella cried. "Stop, I don't want to hear any more!"

"That night I had been planning on killing you and Edward." _Not you too, Jake._ "Your relationship, your love, I couldn't stand it, I was so jealous. I had to get rid of it."

"Jake, I love you!" Bella told him desperately.

"The gun was under my jacket, just waiting to be pulled and-"

"STOP READING!" Bella screamed.

The room fell silent. Only heavy breathing could be heard from all three of them. Jake let the letter drop to the floor. And that was where it lay. Long after everyone was gone.

**Please review!! Thank you!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Three Days Till

~Flash Back~

"Here's your drink, love."

Bella reached for the red glass in Edward's outstretched hand, but Jacob snatched it first, along with the other drink destined to be his in Edward's other hand.

Edward bit his lip, watching Jake hand Bella one of the glasses.

_Is that the right one?_

He watched Bella put it towards her lips, laughing at a comment Jake just made.

"Edward, why aren't you laughing?" Jacob asked him. "That was the funniest joke I made all night."

Bella took a sip…

_Please let it be the right one!!_

She collapsed onto the floor.

~End Flash Back~

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry. No, I'm more than that. I can't tell you how much I hate myself right now. I've killed you. How can I live with that truth always there, staring at me accusingly? I need a change, a breather. I'm going to Alaska to visit some friends. I won't be back. I won't be there when you…well, you know. I love you and I'll always love you. Though you may not love me back.

Love, with all my heart, Edward

"I love you."

The whisperous statement came from Bella, who was curled up in a ball, gently rocking back and forth.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't let me go through this alone. Don't let me die without you here. I need you! I need you, Edward, I need you, come back!"

And that was when Bella realized something.

The end was nearing.

**Author's note: Does anyone else feel bad for Bella right now? Hey, quick, yet very important, question. Though I'll most likely decide how this book will end, do you think Bella should die or suddenly and unpredictable live? Tell me in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Storm._

Edward sat down on one of the chairs, pulling his ipod out of his pocket.

_This may take a while._

His flight to Alaska had been delayed two hours, and though he desperately wanted to hop on any plane to leave Washington, he considered this sudden stop in his plan as a sign. A sign that maybe he wasn't supposed to leave.

His ipod played "Listen to Your Heart" and he listened to the lyrics painfully, at the same time thinking of Bella.

"_You built a love"_

"_But that love falls apart"_

"_A little piece of heaven"_

"_Turns to dark"_

Edward stared at the flight information, narrowing in on his plane that has unexpectedly arrived somewhat on time.

"_Listen to your heart"_

"_When she's calling for you"_

"_Listen to your heart"_

"_There's nothing else you can do"_

"_I don't know where you're going"_

"_And I don't know why"_

"_But listen to your heart"_

"_Before you tell her goodbye"_

"Now boarding Flight 117."

Edward hastily changed the song and stood up, putting his duffel bag strap over his shoulder.

"Bye, Bella," He whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella wanted to explore. She wanted to travel the world, seeing new things, meeting new people. She had planned to take Edward with her; maybe Jake could even come along. They'd have a great time, she just knew they would. But eight days ago, on account of one drink, one mistake, her life dreams were shattered.

Now she sat in her dimly lit room, her face stained with tears. Her day had been filled with constant crying, pleading, desperation. She was lonely. She needed company, a friend, someone to tell her that everything was going to be alright though she knew it wasn't. But she never got it.

That evening she sat alone. In the dead quiet.

**A/N: Okay, I have the tenth chapter already written, so if you want to read it, tell me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: One Day Till

"Her last day."

_Her last day._

"My last day."

Jacob, Edward, and Bella were all thinking the same thing at the same time in different places. Bella was at the hospital once more; Jacob was at home, mourning over the TV; and Edward was wandering through the rather empty streets of Alaska, his heart throbbing with regret and sadness.

Edward stopped and peered into an old looking coffee shop, surprised to see life in a building on such a dead street.

_I could use a coffee._

He had been up all night in worry. He walked down tons of streets, mile after mile, his feet hurting but he kept going. Truthfully, he had no friends in Alaska. He only wanted to go there because it was far enough from Bella yet close enough if he had to rush back. His eyes could barely stay open from his exhaustion.

It was warm inside the coffee shop. Too warm for Edward's likings, but still cozy and comfortable. He took at seat on one of the stools and took off his hat and gloves.

_Who can stand this weather!_

The only waitress was busy helping another costumer, so Edward had time to look at the menu.

_I need coffee…no, I should eat, too. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. But I don't have a lot of money…damn it, Edward, you're such an idiot._

He felt a presence approach him and looking up, he saw the waitress beside him, looking too perky.

"Hello, sir, what would you like on this gorgeous Thursday morning?"

_Gorgeous?_

"Um, just a coffee, thanks."

"Decaf or regular?"

"Regular."

The waitress nodded in understanding then her eyes gazed up at the door.

"Not him again," She muttered under her breath.

Edward glanced behind him and saw a man wearing old baggy clothes approaching him, giving him a toothy smile.

"Hey, you look like you need some help, my friend."

The man clasped Edward on the back and sat down next to him.

"Um…"

"I have just the thing to boost your mood." The man continued, fishing into his jacket pocket and pulling out several plastic bags.

Edward didn't know what to say.

"So, how 'bout it?" The man grinned. Edward look a long sip of his coffee.

The man's profession was in sales. More specifically, selling drugs. The plastic bags were filled with all sorts and Edward eyed them all, picking out which one he knew and which ones he didn't.

"What's that one?" Edward asked, pointing to a strange blue powder.

"Well, I'm not quite sure," The man admitted. "I heard it dissolves any symptoms you can get from a drug-poisons even."

Edward perked up when he heard the work poison.

"Hold on. So you're saying that it completely dissolves all the side effects of poison?"

"Just about."

What were the odds…Edward shook his head in disbelief.

_I just found a cure to Bella's illness._

Of course, there was a huge chance that it wouldn't work. It could make her worse, though she couldn't get much worse. But there was that chance. That _slim_ chance that it would work; Bella could live.

"How much?" Edward found himself asking, reaching into his pocket for his cash.

"Fifty bucks."

_Fifty!_

"I only have forty!" Edward said, looking alarmingly at the man, hoping he could compromise.

"…fine," the man said after a moments thought, snatching up the money and in return giving Edward the bag. "Nice doing business with you."

Edward leaped to his feet and ran out of the coffee shop, taking out his phone and dialing Jake.

Ring! Ring!

_Answer!_

Ring! Ring!

_Please!_

Ring! Ring!

_No, not voice mail!_

"Hey, this is Jake. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Bye!"

BEEP!

"Jacob, this is Edward. Gosh, I really wish you picked up. I found something that might help Bella. Yes, make her live! I'm heading back to Washington. Go find Bella and tell her I'm coming back. Tell her I'm going to make her better. Please! I hope you get thing message soon. I'll be in Forks in a few hours. Okay, bye."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean no planes are going to Washington until tomorrow?!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the lady said. "But we have no more seats. The earliest flight for tomorrow is 5:50, you'll have to wait."

"But I might be too late!" Edward cried. "I might not make it!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Angry and disappointed, Edward took a seat in one of the chairs that lined the walls and got out his phone. Jake went right to voice mail again.

"Jake, it's Edward again. Could you deliver a message to Bella from me? Tell her…tell her not to keep her hopes up."

**Please please please review!! And thanks so much to all that did! **


	11. Chapter 11

**One more chapter after this one!! The more reviews the less long it'll take me to put up the last chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: Zero Days Till

"Bella, I was planning on killing you."

Jacob didn't want Bella's day to be filled with this, but he saw no other choice. If he didn't tell her now he would never get another chance. Bella lay on the hospital bed with her head angled away from him, thinking about what he was saying.

"Like I said before, I was so jealous of Edward. Why did he, _he_, get you instead of me? I hated it; seeing you two together, looking so happy. So that's where I came up with that crazy plan. Kill both of you and-"

"Jacob, that's enough."

Bella's voice was barely audible. She was too weak to speak, to open her eyes, to even attempt to move around. She lay still, waiting for death to arrive.

She had been hoping Edward would just suddenly show up, but the chances weren't looking good. It was already midmorning and anyway, he was in Alaska. Alaska. Bella wished she could have gone with him.

"Ah, stupid phone!"

Bella heard the annoying beeps of Jacob's phone, wishing it would stop. She hoped it wasn't the last noise she would hear.

"Two new voice mails," Jake muttered, holding the phone up to his ear to listen. The room was quiet for a moment. Then, alarming Bella, Jacob gasped.

"Oh my god!"

He sounded shocked, almost excited, and he ran to the other side of Bella's bed to look her in the face and said, very loudly. "He found a cure, Bella! Edward might make you better!"

Bella just looked at him. Even positive encouragement couldn't get her out of her sad mood.

Edward was in a taxi on his way to Forks when Jacob had told Bella the exciting news. He was anxious and nervous and he snapped his fingers impatiently as he made his slow retreat back to Bella.

_Gosh, I hope I make it. _

He glanced at the old man who portrayed himself as the taxi driver, humming away to the old country music, and taking his good old time.

"Could you speed up a bit?" Edward asked him.

"Sorry, boy, but we have to keep the speed limit."

"But we're going five miles _under_ the speed limit!"

"Sorry," was all the man had to say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella coughed violently and clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Bella, you might make it!"

Jacob had been saying that for the past hour and it was getting on Bella's nerves. She honestly doubted that Edward was coming back to Forks, let alone bringing something that would help her overcome this illness. She wanted to desperately scream at Jacob to shut up, but she couldn't find her voice. She was getting much worse, she could feel it. There wasn't much time left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just stop here, okay? Stop here; I can walk the rest of the way."

"But the hospital is still about two miles away," the taxi driver objected.

"I don't care!" Edward said, opening the car door before the car even stopped. _I would make more time on foot than how slow you're going. _He threw some money at the driver and jumped out. Luckily the driver knew better and slammed on his breaks when Edward made his escape jump.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jake." Bella tried to say. "Jake."

Jacob stared at her, sensing her time was short.

"But I thought Edward was going to save you," Jacob cried, still clinging onto that hope. "He's coming, Bella. Don't give up now. Don't do this, Bella. Stay strong. You will live. Just hold on a few more minutes."

Bella's breathing labored and she slumped more into the bed. It felt cozy and comfortable. She felt like she could drift off to sleep and never wake up. And she was planning on doing that. She didn't want to stay strong anymore, she just wanted, needed, to give up.

"Bella, please! Don't do this! Please! Stay here with me."

Jacob felt tears slip down his face as he watched Bella fall asleep.

"Please Edward," He pleaded. "Please get here and save her."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward never ran this fast in his life. He was exhausted and a little light headed, but he kept his pace and soon the big hospital building approached.

_I need to get to room eleven, I need to get to room eleven!_

He pushed open the door and kept running, though he knew better than to run in a hospital. He turned a few corners, flew up a flight of stairs, and there, straight ahead of him, was room eleven.

"I'm here, Bella," He shouted, hoping she'd hear.

He opened the door, breathing hard, his hand clutching the blue powder. But what he saw puzzled him and brought fear.

The room was empty.

Bella wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

**The final chapter!! Please review!! **

_Bella._

The sound of her voice seemed to echo through Edward's head.

_Bella._

He stumbled forward a few more feet before collapsing onto the hard tile floor, the blue powder falling out of his hands and landing in a heap.

_Bella, why did you have to die?_

A few days ago, Edward was ready to see the love of his life leave earth. Now, with finding a cure, he was devastated. How could she just die? Why couldn't she just wait a few more moments?

The sound of feet came up behind him, but Edward didn't turn around. He suspected it was Jacob or Charlie, a doctor maybe, nobody that could take Edward's hurt away. Nobody could take his hurt away…well, Bella could.

"Hey."

The voice was soft but Edward could tell it was Jacob. He felt him come over to him and sit down on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get over this loss," Edward choked out.

"What are you talking about?"

Edward quickly snapped his head in Jacob's direction, seeing clearly that Jake was smiling, looking amused. Edward felt like punching him.

"What are you keeping from me?" Edward demanded.

"Well…"

Jake looked up to the ceiling as if thinking and that made Edward furious. He lunged at Jake, his hands grasping his flimsy neck.

"Ah, let go!" Jake said. "Stop, I'll tell you, just let go."  
Edward gave his neck one more squeeze before letting go, scrambling up to his feet to keep a distance between them.

"Tell me!" Edward roared.

"She's alive!" Jacob roared back, getting up to his feet to stay at Edward's level.

Right then and there Edward wanted to do two things. He wanted to kick Jake's ass and he wanted to find Bella. Bella was his priority.

"Where is she?"

"In room twenty."

Edward ran out of the room and picked a hall that he hoped held room twenty. Though millions of questions were going through his head all he wanted to do was find Bella and make sure Jake was telling the truth.

_Room twenty, room twenty, where the hell is room twenty?_

Right after he thought that he saw it. The door was a jar and he thought he heard Bella's voice.

"BELLA!"

The minute that followed was a blur. Edward ran down the hall and Bella ran out of her room and in seeing Edward, she started running too. They met halfway, hugging, kissing, just wanting to be near each other. It was amazing. Never in their lives had they felt so compelled to be so close.

After a few minutes they settled down, grinning at each other, overly happy.

"Why?" Edward asked simply.

"Well…" Bella wiggled out of Edward's embrace and stepped back a few feet. "Just look at me, Edward."

Edward eyed her carefully and he saw it. He gasped.

She was beautiful. No, not like she hadn't been beautiful before, but she was too amazing to be human.

"What happened?" Edward whispered.

"Edward," Bella replied, going over and forcing him to stare into her now deep blackish red eyes. "Do you believe in vampires?"

**I'm going to do a sequel to this book. You'll be surprised what will happen!!! Thanks to all that read this book! Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review the last chapter!!**


End file.
